The Exalted One
by IantojJackh
Summary: Spin-off of to Find the Truth: John's Resolution. What happened to Rodney after he fell in the cave? He inadvertently fulfills a village's ancient prophecy. How will McKay's ego deal with it?
1. Down the River

**AN: This is the spin-off To Find the Truth, telling what happened to fRodney. I had to get this first chapter done before I could start the next chapter To Find the Truth. I've been slow with updating most of my work because work has been extremely busy and killing a lot of my creative energy. I hope that I will have the next chapter of Truth out in the next few days. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**

**

* * *

**

**The Exalted One**

**Chapter 1- Down the River**

Jennifer left the missing briefing feeling as if her head was going to explode. The initial search of the riverbanks was called off because of bad weather. She knew that made the likelihood of Rodney being found alive slim to none, but the woman felt that she would know if her other half was dead. Her heart was telling her that Rodney was still out there. He may be hurt, but he was alive somewhere and in need of help.

"Jennifer," John jogged to catch up with the woman. "Wait up a second." She continued to walk away at a brisk pace.

The distraught blonde chose to ignore the advancing Colonel. "I don't have time for you, Sheppard," her tone was one of anger mixed with fear.

"We are not calling off the search for good. It's just until the weather clears. We can't see anything with all that rain," John tried to reason with Jennifer. He as much as anyone wanted to still be out there, but he knew any search attempt would be futile.

"I don't want to hear it," Jennifer stormed off, not wanting to hear any more excuses. "I thought you were his best friend!" she yelled as a parting shot before she disappeared around the corner.

John winced at the painful words because they were the truth and he knew they still should be out there, but Woolsey had pulled rank and temporarily called off the search. He shook his head as he walked away and headed toward Teyla's room. He knew they should never have left the planet without trying at least one last time to find Rodney.

* * *

Jennifer returned to her quarters and found it oddly cold. Just twenty-four hours ago she was having dinner with Rodney in the mess hall. She had not been happy having Valentine's Day dinner with the rest of the base and had hoped he had something more planned. Her hopes dashed when he passed out and their evening was over. Despite what happened, the physician was upset that her boyfriend had forgotten what the day was. Now she might never see him again and it did not sit right that their last words exchanged were tense. "Where are you? Hold on for me, okay? Jennifer spoke to the empty air.

The longer she was in the room, the more she paced. Sitting still caused Jennifer imagine the worst possible fates for Rodney, some made her cringe at the horrific thoughts. "Left your jacket out," the CMO picked the garment from the back of the chair. She was about to hang it in the closet when something fell to the floor.

"What's this?" Jennifer picked up the small velvet box. He _didn't forget after all. _She was curious what Rodney had bought and why he did not give it even after he passed out. Those questions were answered when she opened the box and saw an engagement ring. The reason for his behavior became obvious; he panicked. "You should know by now my answer would be a thousand times yes," she sighed heavy as she closed the box and held it close to her chest.

Helplessness settled in, knowing there was no way Woolsey would allow her off world to search for her missing love. There had to be something she could do. Someone had to be able to help her and before she could come up with an idea, her feet were already taking her toward Rodney's lab. "Radek, I need your help." There was no time to waste with greetings and she was sure he was used to behavior like this from Rodney.

"Umm, okay. What is it? I don't know when Rodney is coming back," Radek had been so tired up in his work that he had not heard what happen on the mission.

"You haven't heard," Jennifer realized she was still clutching the ring box. She gave him the short version of what happened. "That's why I need you to lock on his subcutaneous transmitter signal. If we had an exact position to search, Woolsey would authorize a team to get him."

As much as Radek wanted to help, there was nothing he could do. "I can adjust the long range sensors and try to pick up his signal. From here I could only tell you if he is on the planet. We'd need to be a lot closer to get an exact location."

Jennifer let out a sigh of frustration, "Does anyone but me care that he could die? Can you at least try?" She needed something...anything that could give her hope at this moment.

The Czech heard the desperation in her voice and nodded, "I will see what I can do, but I have to go to the control room to do it."

Twenty minutes later Radek cursed at the screen in his native tongue, "I can't pick up the signal."

The physician did not know what that meant in terms of Rodney's fate. "Does that mean he is dead?" The idea was tough for Jennifer to think about especially since she had been mean to Rodney the last time she saw him.

"Not necessarily. The transmitter does not stop transmitting even when someone dies. This means that something caused the signal to stop transmitting or it is out of range," Radek knew he had to be honest and anything but the truth and the CMO would hound him just as his missing boss would. The Czech had noticed that some of the positive aspects of Jennifer's personality rubbed off on Rodney just as some of the negative parts of his rubbed off on her.

"When can you tell me anything for sure and not just taking guesses?" Jennifer could not contain her frustration over the lack of information.

"As soon as Woolsey clears us to return to the planet," Radek sighed when he saw Jennifer clutching the ring box. The ring was all Rodney had talked about to him since its arrival two weeks ago. "We'll find him."

* * *

Orinanya enjoyed playing in the rain and she screamed when she saw a body tangled in the branches behind the inn her parents owned. "Papa. Papa," the child screamed.

"What is it little one?" Leonids rushed out as soon as he heard his daughter scream.

"Someone in the water," the terrified child pointed to the river as the rain poured around them.

The man squinted a few times to see where the girl was pointing and finally saw what his daughter saw. "Anya, get inside now," the man ordered his daughter as he ran toward the river. It took several minutes to untangle the body from the branches and drag it to the riverbank.

Leonids face creased with concern at the man's appearance; many cuts and bruises covered the exposed skin that felt like ice. The night had been quite cold as was the water he had pulled the barely alive man from.

"Darling, what is Anya chattering on about?" Yuka asked her husband before she saw him knelt next to the body. "Did you pull him from the waters?" she covered her mouth and paled as if she had seen a ghost.

"I did," he replied.

"Could he be the one the Ancient Text speaks of? Is he alive?"

"He is alive, but just barely. Go fetch Johas. He will be able to tell us if he is The One. I will bring him inside, out of the rain and cold," Leonids peeled open one of the unconscious man's eyelids. "His eyes are blue like the water he came from."

"Praise that he be The One," Yuka could not contain the excitement as she ran to get the village elder.


	2. Awakening

**Chapter 2- Awakening**

"And so our prophecy has been fulfilled. The Ancient Texts foretold that the flowing waters will bring the Exalted One to us. To quote from the Book of the One: On the coldest night of the lunar cycle the Exalted One will come by way of the rushing waters. A fire will burn inside him and when the fire is extinguished, he will lead the people to a time of great prosperity. We have waited many ages for this day to come. Seven nights ago our Exalted One came ashore behind the inn. He still burns with the fire as foretold to us. We shall await the day he opens his eyes and hear his words of wisdom," the leader spoke to his people who hung on his every word.

"What does he look like?"

"When can we see him?"

"Can he make me walk again?"

"Has he said anything, Johas?" A woman of thirty years and with golden hair inquired.

"He has not, Hedda. His eyes opened only once since the waters brought him to us. In the brief moment that they were opened I saw that they were as blue as the water he came from," Johas spoke with great reverence about his people's chosen one.

"Where did he come from before he was bought to us?" the young woman was full of many questions.

The question stirred the interest of the people and the soft murmur that had been present in the crowd rose to a degree had the leader could not make out a single word.

Johas raised his arms to silence his people, "We should not question where the Exalted One comes from. He is a Devine Being sent to us as a gift for being riotous. He will show us the new path to eternal greatness."

Saribell appeared behind her husband and whispered something into his ear.

The leader closed his eyes and nodded, "Saribell brings me word that The One has woken from his fiery dreams. I shall depart to conference with him and I will bring you his word at daylight tomorrow."

After Johas departed Saribell held up her hands so she could speak, "Orpheus, from our neighbors to the west tell me they are having visitors that come through the Ring of Water and they bring with them a healer."

"Will the healer cure those that have been stricken with the illness that has befallen our people that ours has not been able to cure?" a random voice spoke through the crowd.

"Yes. That is my hope. I must now return to Johas," Saribell nodded before walking toward the inn.

* * *

Rodney blinked as he tried to get his vision to focus to his unfamiliar surroundings. Every inch of his body ached and the injured man felt like he was sitting in an oven._ Where's Jennifer? Whe_re_ the hell am I? Why do I feel like I am on fire?_ The only comfort he felt was the fine silk sheets that surrounded him. They felt like a slice of heaven in the unrealized hell. _Not in the _infirmary _or my room. _The door opened briefly and Rodney saw a stout woman that looked like Radek with a fat suit and wig. _I'm dreaming. I'll close my eyes and when I wake up I will be in my own bed. _The sore man tightly closed his eyes trying to will himself back to Atlantis. _Crap! Still here. Where are my clothes? _Rodney peeked under the covers and saw he had nothing on. The last thing he remembered was being stuck with Sheppard in the cave. He tried to sit up, but failed as every inch of his protested with stiffness. A sharp pain as if a knife was dug into his left leg shot through him as he tried to move the limb. Rodney tried to scream out in pain, but no sound came. He tried to speak and still no words came. _What the... Am I dead and is this hell?_ Rodney pulled back the cover to look at the leg that was causing him pain and winced at the swollen and discolored limb. _If I'm not dead then that is definitely broken and probably infected. I can't talk. Is this Sheppard's idea of a joke? _The confused man rubbed his eyes and his heart skipped several beats when the door knob started to turn.

"Ahh you are awake," Johas said reverently. "Are your accommodations to your liking?"

Rodney had no idea who the man at the door was and though it was a little too far to go for a joke. He was too weak to sit up unaided and just rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling above.

Johas raised his eye brows in confusion, "Do you not understand our language?"

The tired astrophysicist raised his hand. "I can't talk," he mouthed. It one of his greatest fears come true; the inability to speak. He waved his hand in a motion as he needed something to write on.

"What does that mean?" The village leader looked perplexed at the hand motion. "You are a mute? Is that why you cannot speak?"

_If he only knew. _Rodney laughed to himself, "No." It was difficult to communicate and he highly doubted these people knew how to read lips. He tried to make another motion to show he needed something to write with.

"You wish to write?" Johas asked with a puzzled looked and thought surely that someone such as their Exalted One would possess the ability to write, an art lost to their people generations ago.

"Well, duh," Rodney's lips moved to the words he wished to speak.

"That is an art lost on our people generations ago. We possess neither the ability nor the resources to do so." Even if they had the capability to write, Johas did not think that their Promised One should partake in such a menial task,

_What kind of backwater place is this? _Rodney knew that the planet's other inhabitants were on a similar technological level, but they used writing as a form of communication._ I'm so screwed_. A new wave of panic washed over the extremely agitated man as he thought the loss of his voice could be permanent. That left until his leg healed to be able to get out of this place and that could take a long time if it healed as all, not knowing how bad the break was. His hand slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Though writing should not be a task for our Exalted One. That is too important for someone like you. We will wait for your voice to return to hear your words of wisdom. My wife should be in shortly for your daily bathing ritual."

Rodney swallowed hard and his face turned bright red. _Bathing ritual?_ _Exalted One? I'm living my own real life Misery. _It was the weekly movie a couple weeks ago and the book was also one of Jennifer's favorites, anything Stephen King was. Rodney started to wonder if his lost voice and broken leg were caused by this man.

Johas sensed the confusion and went on to explain. "Yes, the raging waters bought you to us. We eagerly wait for your voice to return so you can grace us with your divine words and lead our people with your omniscient mind. Our ancient writings foretold of your coming."

This was a lot for Rodney to take in. Part of him was intrigued by the idea that these people saw him as a god-like being and his ego took it as an all-time boost. The Rodney of a few years back would have loved to take advantage of this situation, but that man was only a small part of him now and he could almost hear Jennifer yelling at him for even considering the idea. _I fulfilled an ancient prophecy. _A smirk slid across his face. Old habits were hard to break.

* * *

Jennifer lay in her bed, staring at the blue velvet box that held the gorgeous ring Rodney had purchased. It had been a week since Rodney had gone missing and the chances of finding him had become abysmal. They were going back to the planet tomorrow to smooth out some the problems caused by the scientists the week before and they had requested the services of a healer. She also wanted to see for herself the place where Rodney had fell. To her, it seemed like everyone had given up hope and it killed her that she was starting to feel the same way. Jennifer thought she would feel it if Rodney's was dead. Her heart was trying to scream that it would know and it felt that he was alive. She could not keep her eyes off the box, staring at it for over two hours agonizing whether to put it on. Tradition dictated that the man was supposed to ask and put the ring on, but what was the protocol when your boyfriend had planned to propose, but panicked and had gone missing and feared dead. Do you put the ring on?

With a heavy sigh she plucked the box from the table and opened it. Just looking at it, Jennifer knew Rodney had put a lot of thought into the ring. It was not something he bought on a whim, but he took the time to consider what she would have liked. The pear-shaped diamond in the middle was accentuated by two smaller diamonds on each side. Jennifer carefully removed the ring from its box and looked the ring over. It was everything she had dreamed of when she was younger and only one thing was missing, her prince to put it on her finger. It felt as a huge weight was crushing her chest and only one thing would make it better.

Jennifer closed her eyes as she slid the ring on her finger, "Maybe this will help you come back." It was a silly thought to have, but she needed to give herself all the hope that she could muster. For the first time since Rodney's disappearance, tears streamed down the broken woman's face.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thank you for all the ads and reviews. Please continue to enjoy this story. Thanks to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta and letting me bounce ideas off him.


	3. Hope Fades

**Chapter 3- Hope Fades**

Jennifer could not find a comfortable position as she lay in bed. She tossed and turned her mind racing with a million thoughts as she stared at the empty spot on the bed. Sleep was not going to come anytime soon for the worried doctor. She knew this trip was the last chance to find Rodney; he would be found or probably be officially declared missing or dead. It was a step she would never be ready to take. It would forever haunt her that the last time she saw him she gave him the cold shoulder over ruining Valentine's Day. He would never get the chance to officially put the ring on her finger, but if anyone were to ask she would now forever refer to Rodney as her fiancé.

"This isn't working," Jennifer sighed heavily as she got out of bed and slipped her feet into a pair of sneakers. Doing nothing was driving her crazy and it made her angry that everyone seemed to give up any hope of finding Rodney alive. At first it seemed like Jennifer's wandering was aimless until she found herself in Rodney's lab, sitting at his desk. She did not know how long she had been sitting there, occasionally spinning the chair until she was startled by a noise.

Radek was restocking the lab's hidden cache of moonshine when he heard the telltale squeak come from Rodney's chair. He had made sure no one sat in that seat since their leader was gone and he headed to yell at who ever had the moxy to take the seat. The Czech changed his mind when he saw Jennifer in the chair and had a better idea. He grabbed one of the bottles of moonshine he was going to store and grabbed two clean beakers before pulling up a chair and sitting across from the depressed woman, "You look like you could use this."

"Thank you," Jennifer used her hands to wipe away the tears that begun to form again. "I didn't know where else to go. Our room seems so empty and cold." She ignored the beaker and took a long sip straight from the bottle. "Why has everyone but me given up on him? How can everyone do that after all he has done for this city?"

Radek did not have a good answer for her questions. He wondered the same thing too, but there was nothing he could do. "You might want to go easy on that," he winced as he saw the woman take another long draw of the strong liquor.

"Why should I?" Jennifer wiped her nose with her sleeve. "I know they are only letting me go on this mission tomorrow as a courtesy so I can see there is no chance that he survived. How well did they really look? Did they take one look at the fall and say there was no chance? I of all people would know if he was dead. I would feel it and I feel that he is out there, somewhere and in need of our help."

He just listened, not knowing what to say. Radek had never been a believer of being so connected with someone that you would know when they ceased to live. Then again he had never loved someone that strongly before. His eyes fell upon the ring and it made him smile. It looked much prettier on her finger then in the box, "You know that is all he talked since it arrived last month."

The woman that refused to admit she was grieving sighed heavily, "I was mad at Rodney for thinking he had forgotten Valentine's Day. Why couldn't I see he was nervous about something? I look now and see he was nervous. He had a panic attack at dinner. As if that wasn't a big enough clue, but I was too angry with him to see that. Before he left on the mission I refused to tell him I loved him. Rodney snuck away just to come see me and I refused to look at him," Jennifer started to babble without making much sense, clearly showing how much being around Rodney affected her. Every minute the ranting woman took a swing from the bottle. "How could he think that I would say no if he asked me to marry him? We've lived together for the last year. He knows how much I love him," her face was red and tearstained. "When I was five I pictured myself marrying this guy who was six four, muscles the size of my head, long flowing blonde hair and the deepest blue eyes. Rodney only has the blue eyes, but I cannot imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. When you find the real thing it is so much better than anything your imagination can come up with.

Radek stayed quiet as crying women were never his strong suit. Then again what male was good with crying women? "You've been good for Rodney. I'm sure he knows how you feel. Every couple has their fights." He knew it was worse because the fight would be her last memory of Rodney.

"Did he ever really plan on proposing or did he buy the ring for show?" The tears would not stop coming. "This wouldn't be the first time the jerk backed out of proposing." Jennifer's thoughts jumped, changing almost by the second.

The scientist could only look with sympathy and carefully chose the words, "It's different than when Rodney was with Katie. He hardly mentioned her. They never lived together. He didn't put any thought into the ring he bought Katie. His demeanor never changed when she walked into a room. There were never pictures of her on his desk," Radek listed the ways Rodney and Jennifer's relationship was different than the former couple. "Rodney talks about you all the time. With him it's either the work or you. Haven't you two lived together since before the city came back to Pegasus? I know for a fact, Rodney spent the better part of a month trying the find the right ring. And look at the pictures," he pointed to the three photos taped on the desk. He knew comparing Jennifer to Rodney's ex was not a smart move, but he wanted Jennifer to know how serious the Canadian was about proposing.

"Is it just my wishful thinking that he is still alive? As a doctor I know the chances of him surviving the explosion and then a fall into cold water are slim," Jennifer buried her head into her arms and completely broke down. "I just want him back. I miss his snoring. I never thought I'd say that. The way his butt..."

That was more than Radek wanted to hear or even know. He did not want to hear where that thought was going even if it was something innocent. "Why don't I call Colonel Sheppard or Ronon to help you back to your room?" There was no way he was going to get the drunken woman back to her room alone.

"Ronon." She said with a snort. "He wouldn't know how to seduce a woman if he tried. Does he think all that machismo is a turn on? Please." Jennifer sighed exaggeratedly and plopped herself on the floor. The alcohol clearly impaired her self-control…or did it? Or was it another instance of Rodney's personality transferring to her?"Now my Rodney. He knows how to pleasure a woman in and out of bed."

The small scientist cringed at the mental image that would forever be burned into his mind. "Colonel Sheppard, come in... in the labs... Yes she is... I gave her some because I thought it would help...I know...See you in a few minutes." Radek jumped when the hysterical woman hugged him tight and used his shirt as a tissue.

* * *

The idea of a bathing ritual did not sit well with Rodney, but it seemed like he had been bathed when he was unconscious. He could smell the scent of lavender coming from his skin. These people were giving him the royal treatment and that is the only thing that kept him from completely freaking out. The injured physicist could feel the lingering effects of a fever, disorientation and a dull ache through his whole body. His eyes closed and he drifted to sleep only to be woken when he felt something brush again his broken leg, sending a sharp pain up his broken leg.

Hedda was honored that she had been chosen to take over bathing the Exalted One now that he was mostly conscious. It was a great credit to her devotion to be chosen for such an esteemed task. The young woman took a long pause in front of the door as nervous blush colored her pale cheeks. If everything went right their earthbound deity could take her as his wife and for that Hedda would be grateful. She was the last of her friends that were single and without any children. The petite woman had always said she saving herself for the right man. There could be no perfect or right man than the one on the other side of the door. Hedda knew she was always destined for great things and her patience was about to pay off. She adjusted her top slightly to reveal some cleavage. Even deities sometimes had their carnal needs.

Hedda was disappointed to see Rodney sleeping. How could she pay her respects and perform a proper ritual with the man sleeping? The disappointment was all over her face when she placed the oils and water pitcher next to the bed. The woman's heart skipped several beats when the sleeping man suddenly opened his eyes and saw the pain in them as he sat up straighter than a board. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me, O, Exalted One."

Rodney still had a hard time focusing as the confusion from his fever still lingered. He could only smile at the blonde standing next to the bed. In his fever induced confusion, he thought the woman was Jennifer. The build and the hair were just right. There was nothing to fear when the woman of his dreams and reality was here to make it all better. He closed his eyes and laid back down, the fear and uncertainty gone. A content smile spread across his face.

"Do you not forgive me? You did not say anything. Oh, that is right Johas said you lost your gift of speech," the young woman pulled down the sheet so she could begin to bathe the man. "You are smiling. That's good." Hedda thought it was a very nice smile and it caused her to smile in return. This was the first time she had seen a grown man naked and she could not contain her wonderment as she took in the sight before her. It was like a piece of living art to her, the slight hint of defined pectoral muscles, the callouses on his hands and the slight pouch of a stomach. It was a build similar to men of her village. Hedda had seen muscular men of trading partners and she was turned off by them. She had come to realize the bigger the muscles the smaller the brain. The young woman thought Rodney had to be very wise and knowledgeable and she looked forward to the day he would be able to speak again. Her eyes fell on the last piece of anatomy of the man, the baby maker as her friends called it and her eyes widened at its size. The nervous woman was not sure if it was considered big or small, having nothing to compare it to other then the words of other women. _You are getting ahead of yourself. He only smiled at you. He doesn't see you as his future wife...yet. Wait until he is able to speak again._

Rodney shifted in the bed, trying to get comfortable. The cool damp cloth felt good on his slightly feverish body. The content smirk showed how much he enjoyed what was being done to him. When Hedda was washing near his stomach her realized the woman was not Jennifer and he pushed her hands away. His hands went to cover himself up. _Oh, crap._

Hedda was shocked by the reaction and jumped back, "It's okay. I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. Don't be frightened. I was chosen to be the one to nurse you back to health. You will be well cared for and want for nothing," the soft spoken woman reached out to caress Rodney's cheek. "That is nothing to be ashamed of," Hedda looked at where his hands covered. "I was a little frightened by its size, but I will get used to it in time. That is what my friends said about their husbands at first."

_Husband?_ Rodney blushed and pulled the sheet to cover him and tears formed at the corner of his eyes as he tugged too hard and hit his broken leg. The scientist knew he was stuck until his voice returned or his leg healed enough to walk.

**To be continued…**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait between chapters, but I kind of lost my way with this story. It's back and I promise not to take as long for the next chapter. The next chapter for the John's Resolution (which this is spun off of) should be coming soon as well. Thanks to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta and brainstorming with this one. Also, thanks to Crye4Me for the brainstorming and the brilliant idea to have Jen cry to Radek. The name Hedda, in case you were wondering, comes from the play by Henrik Ibsen titled Hedda Gabler. Thank you to the rest of my reviewers and those who have added this stroy to favorites and or alerts.


	4. One Last Chance

A/N: Sorry this story took a long hiatus. Like the companion story my muse came back at the same time, but this took a little longer to get done. Thank you to all still following this story. And thanks go to Shadow-of-Realm for the beta and brainstorming and Crye4Me for brainstorming and the ending of this chapter. Please be kind and leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter 4- One Last Chance**

Jennifer woke the next morning with her head pounding something fierce. The little bit of light that found its way into the room only intensified the jackhammer that moved into her head. It took a moment for her to recall the events of the night before, Radek and his moonshine. The alcohol had not fixed the broken heart that tore at her insides. The pain that caused made her headache feel like a dull ache in comparison. The short trip to the bathroom seemed like it took an eternity and her reflection in the mirror made Jennifer jump. "He's still out there," she had to keep reminding herself because the moment she stopped it meant she gave up like everyone else did.

"Who left this?" she looked at the glass filled with a greenish brown liquid and the note next to it read _'You are going to need this in the morning.' _The liquid smelled quite foul, but whoever left it had expected her to have a hangover. "Here goes nothing," Jennifer downed the contents of the glass that tasted worse than it smelled. There was not time to deal with the nasty aftertaste as there was a knock on the door. Jennifer tried to tame her hair before answering the door, "John, what time is it?"

"About ten minutes after we were supposed to leave. You look like crap," John commented about the state the woman was in.

"And you look like you haven't brushed your hair in weeks," Jennifer snapped. "The mission is still on, right?"

"Yes, it is still on. We leave in half an hour. Your staff packed the supplies needed for the mission. It will be okay, Jennifer. You'll find the answers you've been looking for," he knew the words were harsh, but now that it had been over a week, the chances of find Rodney were nil. John did not want to give up on his friend but reality needed to be faced.

The words only angered Jennifer and she was close to slapping the man before her. "Some best friend you claim to be," she slapped the sensor to close the door in the perceived traitor's face. "He's not dead," she drew in a shaky breath. Everyone's lack of faith was starting to take its toll as Jennifer began to have doubts that Rodney would be found. She felt if you said something enough that it would come true.

* * *

Hedda was not sure what to make of Rodney's reaction, "Yes, Johas has chosen me to care for you. I hope in time you will grow to love me like I already love you." The forward woman put her hand on Rodney's chest.

The panicked man seized up and pushed Hedda's hand away. Rodney had no way to get her to understand that they were never going to happen and that there was someone in his life he was going to propose to as soon as he got home.

"I'm sorry. Am I not supposed to do that?" Hedda worried that she had angered the Exalted One.

Rodney nodded as he pulled the sheet up to cover as much of himself as he could. These people obviously had not mastered the art of lip reading, not that he could do it himself. The most frustrating part of being stuck was the lack of written communication. It was unfathomable that these people did not have any form of written communication.

"Do forgive me. I wish I knew what you need from me. Do you wish for some solitude? Are you hungry?" Hedda fidgeted, hoping for some guidance.

The mute man nodded, glad he was going to be free of the insane woman that was intent on making him her husband.

"Very well. I will return in several hours to provide you a mid-day meal." Hedda was upset that he showed no interest in her, but perseverance would bring him around. "Rest well, Exalted One."

Rodney covered his face with his hands and wanted nothing more than to scream. Panic again began to take over that his voice was forever lost and he would never get off this backwater planet of people who saw him as a deity. His life on Atlantis was better than anything this planet or its people could offer him. He knew sleep would be impossible because the excruciating pain from his broken leg. The only escape available was to think what his life would be like when he got home; putting the ring on Jennifer's finger and then their future together.

* * *

"How did it go with Keller?" Ronon asked, slightly annoyed that their mission was being delayed because Jennifer had overslept.

"She's on her way. I don't think it's wise to let her come on the mission. I don't think she is in any condition for this," John scratched his chin. He saw how the distraught woman was barely holding on by a thread and he did not want that thread to break while off world.

Teyla shook her head and frowned at the men's insensitivity. "Jennifer is trying to come to terms that Rodney could be lost to her forever. She is feeling a tremendous amount of guilt that they had a fight last time she saw him."

"But Rodney did not seem too upset over the fight. It did not seem like a big deal to him," John shrugged cluelessly.

"That is not the point," Teyla was not going to explain it to the men since they did not get it. She was glad they did not have time to ask as Jennifer entered the Gateroom.

Jennifer refused to look at John as she joined the group for the mission. The urge to slap him was still present just below the surface and she forced it lower into her gut. "I'm sorry," she mumbled a numb apology to Teyla and Ronon.

Teyla supportingly rubbed Jennifer's back and glared at John, saying they were going to have a long talk when they returned from the mission.

Anyone could see the great deal of pain the CMO was in. No one knew what to say to her as they all wished to have Rodney back. The first couple of days that he was gone there was a chance that he could be found, but as it approached one week and beyond the hope was still there but the reality was that the longer Rodney was missing the less likely he would be found alive.

It was a quiet trip through the wormhole and when the team came through on the other side they were greeted by the locals and Jennifer hung back a couple of feet from the rest of the group, feeling isolated from them. Even if it was a self-imposed isolation.

The team did what it needed to do, providing the information and supplies that the scientists that caused trouble a week ago were supposed to provide.

"Dr. Keller our neighbors to the east are experiencing an illness and they asked us if you lend them some assistance." Orpheus, the village leader, asked.

"Neighbors? I thought you were the only settlement on this planet. Yours is the only one we saw in our flyover," John was shocked and a little disturbed that this was the first time he had this intel.

"Yes. They live under a dense cover of trees. Perhaps that is why you did not see them. Ahh, here comes Saribell, wife of their village's elder," the leader said as he saw the woman begin approach. "She will be able to explain their situation in more detail. Good day, Saribell. How does the day find you?"

"I am well, Orpheus. I hope all is well with you. Are these the people who come through the ring of water?" Saribell looked over the Atlantis group. "Which one of you is the healer?" she looked between John and Ronon, thinking that neither looked anything like a healer.

"I am," Jennifer spoke up. It still shocked her that there were still worlds out there where women did not have positions of power.

"Oh," Saribell looked surprised. "You are the first female healer I have met. This can be a problem."

"Excuse me?" John raised an eyebrow. "Orpheus said your people needed help. Jennifer is the best we have. You couldn't ask for anyone better."

"I understand that, sir. We do need help with the illness afflicting my people. However, there is one of our people who does not have the ability to speak and for days felt as if he was on fire. There were days where he never opened his eyes," the slightly round woman spoke.

"Is it the same illness that has been making your village sick?" Jennifer was glad to have something to keep her mind occupied. Her mind went to work trying to figure out what was wrong to the man before she examined him.

Saribell shook her head, "No. My people have been complaining about serious pain in their stomach and their bowel movements are liquid. It usually lasts for a few days, but it is worse in our young and our old. A few afflicted have passed from this world. Over half our people have been cured only to have the illness reoccur."

It was clear to the Atlantians that Saribell's people were either suffering from a stomach virus or food poisoning. Once the culprit was unveiled it would be easy to formulate a plan to stop the illness from coming back, but the man she talked about made Jennifer curious. "Was the man you speak of injured recently?"

"I believe so. He was found barely alive the night of the great storm."

The physician took in all the new information and drew a few conclusions, but she needed to examine the patient before making a diagnosis. "I will need to examine him to see what is wrong."

Orpheus interrupted for a moment, "Excuse me. Colonel Sheppard there are still several matters I need to discuss with you. Is there a possibility that you can let your healer go with Saribell to her village and we can finish our business?"

John nodded, "Yes. Ronon you go with Jennifer while Teyla and I stay to finish up with Orpheus."

The two groups went their separate ways as Ronon carried the heavy bag with medical supplies.

"Where you come from, is it common for women to be healers?" Saribell was interested in the culture that was obviously very different than hers.

Jennifer nodded, "Yes. Woman can become whatever they want."

"Interesting." The concept of women having a job outside the home was intriguing. "I am curious about that ring you wear. None of your people seem to have one. Does it hold a special meaning?"

Jennifer looked sadly at her hand. So much for forgetting for a while. "It does mean something special. Very special. It's an engagement ring, given to me by the man I'm going to marry." The look Ronon made only further angered the upset woman. "I'm not giving up even if everyone else has."

Ronon grunted and rolled his eyes. He had not given up on his teammate and friend, but he saw the line between reality and wishful thinking.

Saribell picked up on the sudden tension in the air, but not what caused it and thought it was private between the two, therefore making it none of her business.

It was a very quiet half hour walk to the other village. Upon arrival the group was met by Johas who looked very frazzled as if there was an emergency. "Are one of you the healer?" his breath was ragged as if he had been running and his face was very pale.

"I am," Jennifer spoke. "What is wrong?"

"Hedda. She was feeding the Exalted One his lunch and he started having difficulty breathing. His lips began to turn blue." Johas could not believe this was happening. There was no way that they could lose their would-be savior.

It was obvious that this was a life or death situation. "Take me to him now," she demanded. There was two possibilities of what was wrong one was the man was choking on food or had an allergic reaction. Either case called for immediate intervention or the man would die.

"A female healer?" Johas was confused. It was certainly a moment.

"That doesn't matter. Either you take me to this person now or they will die if I don't help." Jennifer hoped these people would put aside their preconceptions to save the life of a person in need.

"Very well. Come with me. Let's make haste," Johas ran off toward the inn and the rest followed. "He's in here."

Jennifer barely noticed the upset woman at the door as her attention went to the person in the bed, struggling to breathe. She reached for the epi-pen she always carried in her pocket, a force of habit in case Rodney forgot to carry one. It was a habit that she planned on breaking anytime soon. She plunged the pen into his leg and injected the contents, praying that it would work. The man instantly took a deep breath, but far from being out of the woods yet. Jennifer lifted her eyes and saw her patient for the first time. It was her turn to gasp.

**To be continued…**


	5. What's a Rodney

**A/n: Thank you to the usual people for their help with this chapter. And thank you to all those who added, favorited and reviewed previous chapters. **

* * *

**Chapter 5- What's a Rodney?**

Millions of thoughts ran through Jennifer's head as she realized the life she had just saved was Rodney's. Now was the time to ignore the side of her that wanted to take the man she loved into her arms because she needed to get his breathing regulated. The wheezing was improving as it slowly returned to normal breathing, but it frightened her that his lips had a blue twinge to them. "Ronon, can you give me the oxygen?"

Ronon was shocked to see McKay in the bed and he was going to be damned if they were going to lose him now. He bought the pack that had the small tank to the physician and helped her unpack it. It took another thirty seconds before Rodney was receiving oxygen from the tank.

"What happened to him? Is he going to be okay?" Hedda was shaking because she had almost killed the man.

Jennifer refused to take her eyes of Rodney as she stroked the side of his face, praying that he would open his eyes. The color was slowly coming back to his face, but his eyes had yet to open. "What did you feed him?" the anger was very apparent.

The natives were taken aback by the Jennifer's anger, finding it out of place. Hedda was distressed by the way the stranger was touching the Exalted One's face. "He doesn't like it when I do that."

Jennifer ignored Hedda's comment and repeated, "What did you feed him?"

"Why does it matter? I did not try to poison him." The young woman was offended by the suggestion. "I gave him what is in the bowl," Hedda pointed to the bowl next to the bed that contained rice like food with some meat.

The annoyed doctor rolled her eyes, "For someone with food allergies like Rodney's it could be a matter of life or death," Jennifer reached for the bowl and did not smell citrus at first whiff but a small taste of the chicken like meat revealed a distinct lemon-like taste.

"Lemon?" Ronon asked and Jennifer's nod confirmed it.

"What's a Rodney?" Johas asked confused.

"Not a what. A who," Ronon pointed to his teammate. "What is he to you? You said he was one of your people." It was a roundabout way to ask how Rodney came to them without accusing them of kidnapping.

"He is our Exalted One. Someone our ancient texts foretold that will be a gift bestowed upon us and whose coming will herald a great age for our people." The old man was not comfortable that these people were not treating their precious one with the reverence he should be.

Jennifer only half heard the words being spoken around her as she was more concerned about Rodney being unconscious. "We need to get him back to Atlantis," she turned toward Ronon and then quickly her attention was back upon her other half when she felt his hand slip into hers. The relief was only short lived when she saw Rodney was still mostly unconscious.

"Who are you to take him from us?" Hedda wanted to pull the healer away from her future husband. Whenever she tried to get close, he recoiled in disgust.

"We are taking him home," Jennifer was livid. "He needs medical attention. More than I can give him here." She had begun to suspect the warm feeling of Rodney's face was caused by a low grade fever.

"Home?" Johas asked. "This is his home now. We are here to speak for the one who cannot speak. I will be his voice until he can speak for himself again."

"Just because he cannot speak does not mean he doesn't think on his own," Ronon wanted to knock some sense into these people. He was not sure how Rodney came to these people or why he hadn't tried to come home even if he could not talk. The warrior would do whatever was necessary to protect his friend from these fanatics.

"And you know what is best for him? We do not know you. Why should we believe that you are not here to take him away from us?" Johas looked at Jennifer who did not look like she was doing much healing. "I think it is best you leave now. Our savior will heal on his own. We should never have let outsiders try to heal a person of great importance as you now want him for yourself."

Jennifer snapped her head around quickly. "I'm not going anywhere. You almost killed Rodney today," there was great contempt for Hedda at the moment. "He is allergic to the food you tried to feed him. If I hadn't been nearby he would have died for sure." That thought was almost too much for her to think about. Now her attention was on Johas, "Yes, I know what is best for him; as a doctor and as the one person who knows him better than he knows himself." It was time to talk to Saribell. "On the way here you asked about the ring I wear."

Saribell nodded as she recalled the conversation, keeping out of the important matter until she was bought in. "You said it was given to you by the man you are to marry."

"And Rodney is that man. There was an accident about a week ago not to far from the other village. I never gave up hope that he was alive and now that he is here I'll be damned if I'm going to give up now with how ever you brainwashed him into staying."

"Those allegations are ludicrous. How dare you. He has been free to leave at any time and he has chosen not to." Johas was offended by Jennifer's words. "We no longer require your assistance. I want you to leave or else we will make you leave by whatever force necessary. You have desecrated holy ground."

"Like hell we are," Jen and Ronon spoke at the same time.

Jennifer took over as Ronon called John on the radio for assistance, leaving out the reason but emphasizing the need for it to be now. "I'm not leaving until I hear it from Rodney that he wants me gone." Her voice faltered slightly at the idea that Rodney wanted to stay because these people revered him so much. She then launched into a long winded rant about Rodney's health being in danger and that there was no way he would stay here willingly.

"Jennifer..." Ronon interrupted several minutes into the rant.

"What?" she snapped, angry at being interrupted. Clearly, she had picked up some of Rodney's less desirable habits.

"Rodney's awake," Ronon pointed where the man was sitting up and removing his oxygen mask. He saw the look of relief on the Canadian's face at seeing familiar faces.

The last thing Rodney remembered was struggling to breathe after being given the first bite of a chicken and rice dish and the first thing he heard was Jennifer going off on some one. A scathing rant that made him proud. "Home," he tried to say but no sound came out, but there was a wide smile on his face that said _that's my girl._

Jennifer quickly turned around and was glad to see those wonderful blue eyes looking back at her and that grin...oh that grin that erased any anger in a second. "What do you mean took us long enough?" She was easily able to read what his expression was saying. "We looked for you. We had no idea this village was here until today." She sat down and placed her hand on Rodney's leg and rubbed.

Big mistake. Pain shot up his leg and Rodney grabbed Jennifer's wrist and pulled it off his leg.

"What is it?" The fear that he wanted her gone showed.

Rodney pulled back the sheet just enough to show his leg which was still swollen and discolored. He was not about to give a free show and show he was naked under the sheet.

The state of Rodney's leg relieved and worried her at the same time. It bought relief because even though the crazies said he was free to leave there was no way Rodney could walk on that leg and worried that the leg went untreated for so long and there was no way to tell how serious a break it was and how it would heal. "Sorry."

Rodney finally caught a glimpse of Jennifer's other hand and that she wore the ring he bought. He firmly took her hand in his and looked between the ring and her eyes.

The natives of the planet moved in to separate the two and remove Jennifer from the room, but they were intercepted by Ronon who stood protectively between the couple and those who wanted them separated.

"Did you really think I would have said no?" Jennifer moved closer and touched Rodney's cheek.

Rodney could only respond with a sheepish smile and a nod as he leaned his face against Jennifer's hand.

Ronon knew Jennifer and Rodney needed some privacy and was sure Johas would not give it to them. "They need a few moments alone."

Hedda was seething as she watched Rodney give Jennifer the looks she had hoped to see from him some day. To make matters worse the other woman was saying she was going to marry the man she was supposed to and Rodney was acting as if he wanted to be with this other woman. It confused and hurt a great deal that her one chance was being pulled out from under her. Hedda had a couple suitors in the past that had been interested in her, but she saved herself for a chance like this. A chance that was about through her fingers unless she did something. "What makes her so special? Has she cared for you when you were ill?" A nod was not the expected response, but it was the one he received. Strike one! "Do you not wish your bride to only have laid in your bed on your wedding night?"

Rodney shook his head in the negative. It did not matter to him that Jennifer would not be a virgin on their wedding night. He respected those who waited and it was certainly nobody's business besides his and Jennifer that she lost her virginity to him after almost two months of dating a little over a year ago.

Strike two for Hedda. She had no idea what to do before her chance would be forever lost. "What does she have that that I don't? And what can I do to make you stay with me?" The desperation reeked with every word.

"My heart," Rodney mouthed as he put his hand over his heart. The heart was not something you chose to give away. When you find the right person it just leaps away to them.

Hedda looked completely defeated and turned to Johas for help, "You promised."

Johas knew once the heart made up its mind that the mind would be difficult to convince otherwise. He had been so wrapped up in the prophecy coming true that he did not stop to think that he came from someplace and had others that missed him. At first he thought the strangers were here to take their Exalted One away from them, but it now was clear he was one of them. They had no right to keep him away from the life he had before. A life he clearly was not ready to give up. "Come, Hedda, Saribell. They need their privacy."

Saribell readily agreed with her husband, but Hedda looked fit to be tied.

Ronon started for the door but stopped just short of exiting, "I'm glad you are okay, McKay. She's the only one who did not fully give up on you." He was relieved that Rodney was alive, but upset with himself that they did not know of this village sooner or else they would have looked for Rodney. He should never have given up hope. The door was shut tightly so the couple could have the privacy they needed concerning Jennifer putting on the ring Rodney had bought her.

Rodney looked puzzled at Jennifer, unsure of why everyone had thought he was dead. With his drifting in and out of consciousness he thought only a day or two passed since the explosion.

"Don't look at me like that," Jennifer dried the rest of her unshed tears. "You were missing for a week. The first few days we thought for sure we were going to find you. Then as the days passed..." She shook her head, refusing to let herself go down that dark path. Rodney was alive and sitting in front of her and that's all that mattered. "We didn't know this village was here. It didn't show up on jumper flyovers. Radek said there was some kind of interference with the life signs detector." The emotional woman's voice cracked when Rodney reached out and touched her face. "I'm sorry I yelled at you the last time I saw you. How could you really think I would have said no to you? You are the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. The one I want to grow old with. The one I want to have a family with. I could never say no to marrying you."

The temporarily mute man could only smile and reached out for Jennifer's hand and removed the ring. It was not difficult remove and he had it off before Jennifer had time to react.

"What are you doing? Put that back," Jennifer had no clue what Rodney was up to.

Rodney made typing motion with his fingers, hoping that there was a tablet somewhere in the pack on the floor.

"You need a tablet?" Jennifer reached for the bag after the nod. Of course Rodney needed it if he wanted to _talk_. They knew each other well enough to carry on a conversation without saying a word, but even that was limited. "Here." The small device was handed over. Her heart was beating a million times a minute and her stomach was in knots with worry that Rodney would not return the ring to her.

The tablet was greedily clutched close so Jennifer could not read what he was typing despite her attempts to sneak a peek. Ten minutes later Rodney was done and he flipped the tablet over so it could be read.

_I know this is a bit unconventional. I should have done this right the first time, but I was scared that you would say no. I can see now that was stupid, but I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with. Yet you still found it in your heart to love me. For that I know I'm very lucky. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. You let me be myself and don't try to change me into something you think I should be. I love you so much, Jennifer. I don't have to look any further than what it is in front of me to know I've found my missing piece. I want to be with you until the day I die. Will you marry me?_

Jennifer's eyes well up as she read the typed missive. There was no need for a verbal response as she nodded and cupped Rodney's face with her hands. The final piece fell into place as their lips met as if it were the first time.

The kiss seemed like it lasted an eternity and like no time at all. Jennifer had to pinch herself as Rodney slid the ring back onto her finger. Now it felt right on its new home.

Neither had time to fully catch their breaths as their lips were upon on another again, almost devouring each other with the hunger of separation and celebration.

The door swung open and the lovers pulled apart, glaring at the new intruder.


End file.
